Super Psycho Love
by Scarxd
Summary: UA / Il était juste sorti promener son castor domestique, sur sa monture de poussière. Un bien gentil mouton. Et puis il avait rencontré ce gars, faisant le trottoir. Ca avait tout fait basculer. Evidemment, sinon c'était quoi l'intérêt de leur attaque fourbe, à ces pélicans ? Le grand dieu Shawarma veillait sur lui quoi qu'il arrivait, de toute façon.
1. Psychose 1

**~Simon Curtis**

**[Illustration faite par ma meilleure amie ~ Thanks a lot !]**

**Je poste trop en ce moment ? Oh oui. Je profite de mes derniers instants de liberté avant que l'école ne vienne entraver mon inspiration. **

**Bon, alors ça, je pense que c'est le pire mindfuck que je ne pourrais jamais créer. Je l'ai écris un soir sur un coup de tête parce que je n'avais pas envie d'écrire Behind Closed Doors (coucou à toi qui est à présent terminé) et puis, non mais franchement je vous le promet, j'avais juste ma bouteille de thé glacé à porté de main. Je ne comprend pas moi-même comment j'ai pu écrire... ça. Paradoxalement c'est la fic la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite. Enfin bref. **

**En espérant que ça vous divertira ~**

* * *

_Psychose 1 _

Ce qu'il pouvait bien se faire chier, là. Mon dieu que c'était chiant. L'ennui paroxystique fusionné avec une flemme intense, un calme total dans sa maison et un no man's land datant d'il y a... pfiou déjà deux semaines ! Ca passe vite quand on... fait rien. Ha non non non, il ne déprimait pas. C'était pas le genre du grand Tony Stark. Pas la moindre dépression quelconque qui justifierait son absence au travail. Il était le boss, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, il avait pas à se justifier. Non vraiment, rien d'anormal.  
Bon putain de merde, oui, voilà. Heureusement qu'il était tout seul dans sa tête, il aimerait pas que quelqu'un l'entende avouer être déprimé, et faible par la même occasion. Attendez, vérification. Etait-il vraiment seul ? Ha non, c'est bon. Son égo est là. Et sa folie. C'est bon, personne ne manque à l'appel. Il devrait leur donner des petits noms, ça serait plus chaleureux. Alors respectivement, Emilie et Floriane. Enchanté.

Bon allez, tout de même. Son portable affichait déjà quinze appels manqués de sa secrétaire, et il n'était que... que vingt trois heures. Tiens. Il avait l'impression de s'être levé y a une heure. Il faisait jour, à ce moment ? Il s'en souvenait plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, si il ne se levait pas en journée, il fallait bien se lever la nuit. Et puisqu'il n'avait envie de voir personne -non, Emi et Flo vous êtes des exceptions. Vous êtes exceptionnelles. Haaa me regardez pas comme ça je vais... ouais.- la nuit était justement le meilleur moment pour sortir. Ou le pire. Il faisait noir, et nuit, il s'était auto-rebaptisé Captain Obvious, à l'instant, y avait pleins de brigands et et et de gens bizarres qui font peur, ils se parlent tout seuls et donnent des noms à leurs différentes personnalités !

Ha enfin, son castor domestique était revenu. Coquin, où t'étais passé ?

Non, mouton de poussière esclave, il n'est plus Maître Stark mais Maître Obvious. Nomme-le ainsi désormais ! Allez, en celle, fidèle destrier, partons à l'assaut du monde extérieur !

Ha mon dieu de l'air pur et frais, quel horreur, ha ! Ca lui transperçait les poumons, tel des nunchakus hérissés de hérissons. Vite il fallait fuir toute cette pureté, ça allait le tuer, le liquéfier sur place ! Et il avait tant de belles choses à vivre encore, comme la mort ou le cancer du poumon par exemple, il ne devait pas mourir maintenant ! Mort pour cause d'exposition prolongée à la pureté. Ca craint sur son dossier médical ! Ses médecins au Walhalla se foutraient trop de sa gueule.  
Alors il marche. Ca faisait bizarre. Ca faisait mal à ses muscles atrophiés, trop longtemps restés immobiles dans son canapé. A peine utilisés pour le transporter de son lit à son sofa et du sofa au frigo blindé de bière et du frigo à son lit. Ca donnait une impression de renaissance, de renouveau. Une sensation retrouvée, longtemps oubliée, qui revient telle un vieux compagnon d'arme. A l'assaut des monstres et des sorcières de la nuit ! Il ne se laissera pas faire! Plus vite, mouton de poussière, sa merveilleuse monture ! Grand galop ! YATA ! ASSAUT NINJA !

"Holà ! Où cours-tu comme ça, toi ?"

Ses pieds freinent, dérapent, et sa tête rencontre le sol. Un damier noir incrusté de pustules monstrueuses. Vite castor ! Attaque canon à eau ! Tranche herbe ! Rodin de bois ! TATATATATA ! A mort les damiers noirs ! Il crèvera au combat s'il fallait, mais il vous aura ! Vous ne lui résisterait pas ! Il est le grand Maître Tony Obvious Stark ! C'était un capitaine ! Et un capitaine, mène toujours ses troupes à la victoire ! Le général lui, observe juste la sublime femme qui riait en regardant le spectacle. C'est bon, drapeau blanc, le capitaine rejoint le général.  
Il s'assit en tailleur, après un dernier regard assassin pour le damier qui hurlait sa joie de la victoire si durement acquise. Mais lui, avait d'autres terres à conquérir, et elles se présentaient à lui sous un halo de lumière jaunasse dégueulasse. On aurait presque dit un ange zombie. C'est bon les zombies. C'est juteux sous la dent.  
Ces nouvelles terres étaient sauvages, tel un grand ornithorynque pourpre, semblaient indépendantes et ne cherchaient qu'à se rattacher à un grand pays avec un grand pen... gouvernement. Lesdites terres étaient une femme, qui s'agenouilla pour atteindre la hauteur de Tony. Les cheveux noirs, tout juste décelables dans la nuit sombre grâce au réverbère à la lumière horrible et clignotante. On ne voyait pas grand chose de son visage, ni de son corps, mais elle semblait belle. Et plate. C'est marrant ça. On dirait un plateau d'échec. Des carrés noirs, des carrés verts, des carrés noirs, des carrés verts. Stark était persuadé pourtant que les pièces étaient jaunes. Comme le piano qu'il avait quand il était gosse. D'un jaune azur, profond, et qui faisait très bien la cuisine. Il adorait les queues de castor farcies. Mais non évidemment que non il ne mangeait pas ses soldats.

"-Tu es perdu ?  
-Non, moi c'est Obvious.  
-C'est étrange comme nom.  
-C'est mon nom de guerrier.  
-Et ton nom de pas-guerrier ?  
-Je suis toujours un guerrier !  
-Et quand tu n'en es pas un ?  
-Je dors. C'est fatiguant la guerre."

Elle était bizarre celle-là. Elle doit travailler pour les pélicans, c'est sans doute ça. Elle récupère des informations sur l'ennemis pour mieux manger ses touches de pianos. Mais on la faisait pas à lui ! Il était pas le grand Shawarma pour rien !  
Elle prend les mains de Tony dans les siennes. Elle se lève. Il suit le mouvement.

"-Tu as envie de connaître autre chose de fatiguant ?  
-Quoi ? Comme le salami ?  
-Quelque chose comme ça."

Elle ne lâche pas ses mains et avance, l'entraîne, comme si elle avait peur que ses doigts se transforment en cheval à huit pattes. Tout de même ! C'était pas le genre de Stark, pas avec une dame. Il avait reçu une éducation tout de même. Ha, ici au moins l'air était presque aussi cradingue que dans sa maison à lui. Et puis il faisait déjà bien plus chaud que dehors. C'est à cause des dalles noires ça, ces sales fourbes de cochons rendent la nuit froide. Mais Tony les vaincrait un jour. Là il a juste été rappelé à la base par son général. Général Kiki.  
Boarf, des marches ! Mon dieu, ses jambes savaient monter ces choses là ? Ces espèces de... de... de Jörmungand ! Haha ! Un nouvel ennemi ! Vite, à l'assaut ! Ha non, non que fais-tu vile créature sans sein ? Laisse-le se battre !

"-Ne démolis pas l'escalier. On en a encore besoin.  
-Le grand Shawarma éliminera ce vile serpent !  
-J'aime beaucoup les serpents. Surtout quand ils sont gros."

Les pélicans avaient de drôles de mœurs. Enfin bon, au moins ils avaient des lits ! Ha, c'est super, ça faisait longtemps qu'il en avait pas vu un ! Bon il fallait avouer que les pélicans étaient polis, après avoir fermé la porte la jeune femme le pousse sur le matelas où il s'affale volontiers. C'était confortable. Ha, mais y a de la place à côté ! Pourquoi se met-elle à califourchon au dessus de lui, celle-là ? Non mais c'est bon, il fait pas si chaud que ça ici, il peut garder son t-shirt. C'est sûr qu'il fait pas aussi froid que dehors, mais tout de même. Mourir d'une exposition prolongée à la pureté ET de froid, ce serait quand même dommage. N'empêche qu'elle était jolie la dame. C'était marrant, ces cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière, mais maintenant les femmes ne supportent plus les mèches longues. Enfin, longues, longues... elle n'avait que les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, tout de même. Mais elle avait des magnifiques yeux verts qui lui rappelait les loups d'Amazonie. Ha tiens, elle aussi retire son haut ? C'est sans doute une tradition des pélicans. Ha mais tiens, elle paraissait plate dehors, dans la nuit noire, mais là à la lumière du lampadaire de la chambre, c'était carrément alarmant. On pourrait presque croire à une photocopie du torse de Stark. Sans oublier les poils. Non mais c'était quoi cette femme qui s'épilait pas ? Un nouvel ennemi qui rend les femmes poilues ? Il va finir par appeler le SHIELD à la rescousse si il est entouré par tant d'ennemis, le Tony.

Ho un bisou. C'est charmant. Il aime bien ça les bisous. Avec la langue ? Bah si ça te fait plaisir, oui, tiens pourquoi pas. Ha, ha non mais par contre là les mains c'est sans doute un peu trop bas pour un câlin. Normalement on entoure les épaules, ou la taille à la limite avec ses mains, pas son entre-jambe. L'autre main de la brune attrape une de celles de Stark, qui s'était perdue dans ses cheveux pour approfondir leur baiser, et la fit lentement glisser sur ses seins plats, son ventre, et puis ses cuisses, et.. et quoi ?

"-Mais... Mais t'es pas une femme !  
-Qui a dit que j'en étais une ?  
-Floriane.  
-Qui est Floriane ?  
-Moi.  
-Je croyais que tu étais Obvious.  
-Non, c'est Tony. Floriane c'est le petit nom de ma folie.  
-Et bien... Maintenant. Je vais te baiser, Tony."

Sa folie ? L'excitation ? L'irrépressible envie qu'il avait de l'homme au dessus de lui ? Il ne saurait dire lequel de ces facteurs dominait les autres dans le processus d'engrenages qu'était la baise pure qui débutait tout juste là, et qu'il ne freinerait pour rien au monde. Il était avec Floriane, mais il était aussi avec... avec qui ? Ou plutôt quoi, c'était un partisan des pélicans, ne l'oublions pas.

Il dû rompre leur baiser.

"-Ton nom...  
-Oui ?  
-Dis moi ton nom !"

L'homme sourit. Un sourire qui, putain de merde, l'excitait. Une technique de damier noir, ça.  
L'ennemi embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres, sa mâchoires, sa joue. Il lécha son oreille, mordilla son lobe, et dans un souffle chaud, lui murmura:

"Je me prénomme Loki. Dieu d'Asgard. Et je suis porteur d'une glorieuse providence."

Si ladite providence, si glorieuse soit-elle, se trouvait dans son pantalon, il n'allait pas garder ledit vêtement bien longtemps.  
Il l'embrassa. Un genre de baiser possessif, brutal pour être excitant, langoureux pour être enivrant, bestial pour être vivant. Tony caressait ses épaules, belles, musclées, pas un sale androgyne de merde ce gars-la. Il avait toujours cru que les pélicans étaient hermaphrodite. Hé c'est p'têtre ça, ils se déguisent en femme pour les piéger, c'est un coup monté avec Jörmungand et les damiers noirs ! Bande de sales fripons. On ne se jouait pas du maître du Shawarma.  
Sa main glissait sur les muscles qui roulaient, suivant les mouvements de Loki, et elle descendait, légère, aérienne, faisant frissonner la peau qu'il survolait, frôlait. Il entendait sa respiration, il l'écoutait. C'était du Bach à ses oreilles, un morceau de piano bleuté d'un grand ornithorynque natifs d'une tribu de pingouins. Ses mains trouvèrent domiciles au creux des reins de l'homme, dans une courbe parfaite. Une pression dessus, et leurs bassins rentraient en contact, leur arrachant à tout deux des gémissements incontrôlés, étouffés dans leur baiser incessant. Il raffermit sa prise, Loki mouvait ses hanches, il demandait plus. Il perdait la tête.

Tony se redressa doucement, son torse nu rencontrant celui de son partenaire, un contact exaltant, leur baiser s'intensifia, et il se redressait encore, Loki finit par être assis sur ses cuisses, il l'embrassait, encore. Il en voulait plus. Il perdait la tête.  
Loki sentait son corps partir en arrière, bizarrement un peu trop, et il comprit le jeu de son siège brun. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses épaules et le repoussa violemment contre le matelas. Stark perdait complètement la tête.  
Refusant cette fois ses lèvres, Loki s'attaqua à son cou, en représailles il le mordait, le faisant se cambrer; et puis en dédommagement, il l'embrassait doucement, le suçait. Il sentait ses mains dans son dos, parcourir ses flans, accrocher ses hanches. Il agrippa ses poignets dans un grognement de mécontentement mais avant d'avoir pu immobiliser Stark, celui-ci roula sur le côté, entraînant Loki avec lui, et il se retrouva au dessus.

Ses yeux d'un marron parsemé de reflets ors le regardait avec une intensité déconcertante, il y plongeait ses prunelles vertes et n'en ressortait pas.

"Je sais y faire avec les elfes de la nuit, me la joue pas à l'envers. Emilie a son mot à dire aussi."

Psychotique.

Sa bouche glissait le long du torse de Loki.

Névrosé.

Elle s'arrêtait à ses tétons, les maltraitait, les mordait.

Fou.

Et elle descendait encore.

Incohérent.

Elle embrassait son ventre, ses muscles discrets.

Dépressif.

Encore et encore, elle continuait sa descente.

Excitant.

Elle entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon, et de faire glisser la braguette entre ses dents.

Leurs yeux ne se lachaient pas.

Attachant.

Il embrassait le tissus tendu du sous vêtement, en lents baisers qui parcouraient toute sa longueur.

Les yeux verts avaient du mal à rester accrochés, il avait envie de rejeter la tête en arrière.

Sa respiration s'accélérait.

Attractif.

Ses mains firent glisser lentement le boxer, et à mesure qu'elles découvraient ainsi le membre, sa bouche l'embrassait, le léchait.

Il luttait pour garder ses yeux verts fixés à ce spectacle ennivrant, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, il retenait ses soupirs qui devenaient ératiques.

Attirant.

Plus rien ne le couvrait à présent. Et sa bouche l'embrassait en même temps que sa main le caressait lentement. Ses yeux bruns ne pouvaient se détacher du vert émeraude, brillants, assombris, emplis de tant de désir, de tant d'excitation. Mais ils ne les quittaient pas, ces yeux. C'était provocant, c'était indécent. Il avait envie de le prendre immédiatement.

Amoureux.

Mais avant il allait s'amuser un peu.

Sa bouche le parcourait, léchait parfois, embrassait souvent. Sa main suivait le mouvement, en sens inverse, tout aussi lente et tortueuse. Il voulait à tout prix faire arracher un gémissement à Loki qui s'obstinait à se mordre les lèvres mais dont la respiration était incontrôlée, essouflé. Il résistait parfois à l'envie de se cambrer, balancer sa tête en arrière, Stark le voyait. Alors il ralentissait ses caresses, de plus en plus.

"Tony... putain, Tony qu'est ce que tu fous..."

Le dénommé releva légèrement la tête, signe qu'il était tout ouïe, un air innocent sur le visage.

"Putaaaaain... tu me la joues comme ça..."

Un grand sourire lui répondit.  
Loki se redressa, pour la plus grande surprise de l'autre homme, et prit son visage doucement entre ses mains, le relevant vers lui. Son visage était purement excitant, ses yeux verts, mi-clos, sa bouche rougie, entre-ouverte, sa respiration encore un peu rapide... Ho bordel Tony n'avait jamais bandé aussi dur. Et ce fut encore pire lorsque l'autre prononça dans un souffle, à la limite de la supplication:

"Suce-moi, Tony."

Son bras le repoussa violemment, et Loki se laissa tomber dans le matelas. Puis sa bouche reprit sa place. Doucement, il le prenait en bouche, sa main ne cessant de le caresser avec un rythme un peu plus soutenu. Légèrement, il sentait ses reins se cambrer. Et lentement, de plus en plus lentement, il descendait, encore , remontait rapidement, pour redescendre de plus belle. Il s'arrêtait parfois pour lécher son gland quelques instants et le reprenait entièrement. Il remontait lentement. Il retirait sa bouche pour l'embrasser un peu, et le reprenait, encore.  
Loki exaltait de plaisir. C'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Il se tordait, se cambrait, cherchait plus de contact, et n'en trouvait pas. C'était frustrant, excitant. Ca lui faisait perdre la tête. Il tordait le drap dans sa poigne. Il griffait le dos de Tony. Il lui ordonnait d'aller plus vite. Il n'en pouvait plus. Par pitié, il fallait qu'il se libère. S'il vous plaît.

Puis il sentit ses doigts le pénétrer; un seul, puis deux. Il se cambra d'avantage, ne parvint pas à retenir son gémissement purement chargé de plaisir. Il haletait, il le sentait aller et venir, il le sentait le sucer, le masturber en même temps. Putain de bordel de merde c'était trop de sensation à la fois. Il se sentait faible là, mais trop torturé par le plaisir pour pouvoir y échapper. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, et il voulait que ça continue d'avantage, toujours plus. Il gémissait, il appelait, il priait. Tony, oh bordel Tony. S'il te plaît.  
Stark se redressa soudainement, quittant la chaleur du corps tremblant d'émotions. Il avait repéré depuis longtemps la table de nuit suspecte dans cette chambre qui n'était à priori pas une chambre à coucher. Il ouvrit l'unique tiroir, et il fut content d'avoir eu raison. Il attrapa un des préservatifs, déchira le papier et alors qu'il allait le mettre en place, Loki lui prit des mains. Il le regarda, le laissa faire. C'est son partenaire qui entreprit de le lui placer, le déroulant lentement sur son érection qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux. Puis il les releva, le vert rencontra l'or brun. Bien que l'objet fut placé, sa main n'en terminait pas en caresses lentes, expertes. Loki se redressa sur ses genoux pour être à la même hauteur que Tony. Il l'embrassa, doucement, presque timidement. Il happait à peine ses lèvres qu'il les quittait déjà, embrassait leur commissure, et revenait doucement. Se collant à son corps, il prit leurs deux érection dans sa main, et imprima cet éternel mouvement divin, rendant le baiser plus difficile, plus hasardeux. Plus excitant. L'un griffait son dos. L'autre plongeait sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils gémissaient à l'unisson.

Puis Tony le fit basculer doucement en arrière, serrant étroitement son bassin contre le sien pour ne pas perdre le contact, et l'allongea sur le matelas, l'enlaçant. Si possessif. Il releva les jambes de Loki, plaçant ses mains sous ses cuisses, et elles s'enroulèrent d'elles-mêmes autour de ses hanches. Si excitant. Leurs lèvres étaient avides de l'autre, leurs corps ne réclamaient que l'autre, leurs sens et leurs hormones leurs ordonnaient de posséder l'autre. Si foutrement excités.

Il se redressa légèrement, rompant leur contact, il observa les yeux verts. Il attrapa la main de Loki qui n'avait jamais arrêté son travail plus bas et entrelaça leurs doigts pour venir les poser à côté de sa tête, reproduisant la même chose avec sa seconde main. Ils s'observèrent un bref instant, le temps que Loki lui fasse un signe affirmatif de la tête.

Il lâcha ses mains.  
Enfin, ils étaient prêts à se perdre. Se perdre dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Une main sur sa hanche, une autre sur son propre sexe, il se plaçait.  
Se perdre dans l'exaltant engrenage du plaisir, du desir, de la luxure.  
Un dernier regard, et il s'enfonçait.  
Se perdre dans la douleur débutante, grandissante.  
Ses hanches allaient lentement, très lentement.  
Se perdre dans les maux qui diminuaient aux creux de ses reins, il n'avait plus besoin de s'accrocher à ses épaules griffées.  
Usant de tout le self-contrôle que Floriane lui donnait, il gardait ce rythme. Le rythme du début, le rythme lent.  
Se perdre dans le plaisir qui remplace les troupes armées de la souffrance sur le champ de bataille du sexe, et de l'amour.  
Il observait ses réactions, il les suivait. Et quand il vit qu'enfin il s'habituait, il le prit en main, mais ses reins ne changeaient pas de rythme.  
Se perdre dans le désir qui enflait. Plus Tony allait lentement, et plus Loki avait envie qu'il y aille vite. C'était tortueux. C'était la folie qui le rejoignait. Serait-ce une MST ?  
Il le voyait se tordre, se cambrer. Il sentait ses hanches onduler dans sa main, à la recherche d'une plus grande vitesse. Il l'entendait retenir ses gémissements, il l'entendait respirer, soupirer, ératiques, anarchiques. Psychotique.  
Se perdre dans ses bras. Son seul désir. Oui. Putain. Allez ! Bordel. Il ne ferait rien. Pas tant qu'il ne lui dira pas. Allez ! Mon dieu. Oui ! Là ! Rha ! Ha putaaaaain ! PUTAIN !

**"PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, TONY BAISE-MOI !"**

À vos ordres, patriote pélican.

Soupirs interminables. Endiablés. Enflammés.  
Gémissements incontrôlés. Indécents. Immortels.  
Griffures incommodantes. Aimés. Abandonnés.  
Plaisir divin. Psychotiques. Perdus.  
Suçons possessifs. Exaltés. Explosés.  
Morsures bestiales. Seuls. Sacrés.  
Cadence extrême. Brutaux. Baisables.  
Orgasme faucheur. Morts ? Maudits.

_Je crois que je suis fou, tu sais. Moi je suis une catin. Ca paye bien ? Ca peut aller, pour moi ça va. Moi je crois que j'ai un travail. Ca paye bien ? Je crois que j'ai une maison, tu veux y aller ? D'accord, mais fais attention au serpent en descendant. Il s'est calmé, au bout de la troisième mesure il a arrêté de s'agiter. Tout va bien, alors._

Etrangement bien. Paix momentanée avec les damiers noirs. Floriane absente. Emilie ? Toujours présente. Bizarrement calme. Paix momentanée avec sa maladie. Heureux.

Instants de lucidité et de pur bonheur. Piégé dans le labyrinthe des abysses de la folie humaine, sa corde qui le reliait à l'extérieur a été dévorée par la dépression. Monstre des ténèbres. Monstre en dessous du lit de Tony Stark. Plongé dans le noir, abandonné, seul. Il entend l'appel de son nom. Folie. Il ne connaît pas son nom. Il ne reconnaît pas la voix. Aidez-moi. J'étouffe. Chaleur oppressante. Froid terrifiant. Peur paralysante. Tristesse profonde. Abandon total.

Solitude extrême.


	2. Psychose 2

**~Simon Curtis **

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi beaucoup de gens ont cru que cette fic n'avait pas de suite. Que vous êtes étranges, tous. (****vous découvrirez alors avec ce chapitre que OUI il y a bien un scénario dans tout ça.)**

**Comme pour toutes mes autres fics, je n'ai terriblement et malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews, mais sachez et retenez bien qu'elles me font immensément plaisir, et que j'adore les lire. N'hésitez donc pas à en laisser. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Psychose 2_

Il était dans le gaz. La tête totalement remplie de brouillard. Son cerveau réduit à l'état de bouillasse, il nageait. Il était sur un nuage plutôt virulent qui lui donnait mal au crâne. Il se sentait mal. Il avait la nausée, mais c'était pas assez violent pour aller vomir. Ha mon dieu que c'était détestable comme sensation. Rhaaaaa putain qu'on le poignarde sur place, ça sera beaucoup plus simple. Un café. Non, de la vodka. Voilà, il avait besoin de vodka, ça ira mieux après.  
Il se redressa, s'assit dans son lit, et sentit un poids lourd glisser et tomber sur ses cuisses. Il baissa les yeux. Un bras.

Un bras humain.

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette espèce d'horreur. Qu'est ce qu'un bras foutait là ? Non parce que ses bras à lui, étaient sur ses genoux.  
Ses yeux parcouraient la chose, remontant des doigts au poignet, jusqu'au coude, et puis l'épaule, pour découvrir leur propriétaire. Propriétaire qui, et il aurait dû s'en douter, était allongé à ses côtés, profondément endormi. Il lui était déjà arrivé de se réveiller, après une cuite, après une soirée, avec quelqu'un dans son lit sans jamais se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé avec la veille. Mais dans ces cas-là...

Nom de dieu de bordel à cul de merde, ce n'était jamais **DES HOMMES** !

Il se recula précipitamment jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre violemment le mur, le tout en hurlant et en donnant des coups de pieds à l'autre occupant du lit qui fut projeté par terre dans un grand bruit sourd.  
Sa tête réapparut quelques secondes après

"-NON MAIS CA VA, OUI ?  
-QUI ES-TU ? POURQUOI T'ES LA ? QU'EST CE QU'ON A FAIT TOUT LES DEUX ? NON ! NON NE DIS RIEN ! JE NE VEUX **SURTOUT** PAS SAVOIR !"

Le silence revint pendant lequel ils se fixaient. Le malvenu maltraité souriait, un sourire que Tony ne voulait pour rien au monde décrypter. Mais lorsqu'il vit ses yeux descendre, et qu'il remarqua qu'il ne portait que son boxer, il attrapa rapidement les couvertures pour s'enrouler dedans, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête.

"Non mais dis donc ! Te gêne pas !"

Et non, il ne se gênait pas. Tellement qu'il grimpa de nouveau sur le lit, et se rapprocha de Stark qui resserra les couvertures autour de lui, rempart contre l'adversité. Mais il ne le toucha pas, et se contenta de s'assoir en face de lui, un regard et un sourire bien tendancieux fixés sur son visage, si vous voulez l'avis du légitime propriétaire du lit. Tony n'aimait pas ça du tout. Mais alors là, pas du tout, du tout. Ho mais putain lui non plus était pas bien vêtu, pas plus que Stark lui-même. Ho putain de putain de putain de merde.

"-Je me doutais que tu ne t'en souviendrais pas. Au vu de ce que tu me racontais hier, tu devais sans doute être défoncé.  
-Je ne me drogue pas, moi, monsieur !  
-Bourré ?  
-... À vérifier."

Il rampa à la manière d'une larve immonde dans son lit et posa les pieds par terre pour rejoindre la porte de sa chambre à tout petit pas, l'étau que formait le tissu le gênant. Il marcha dessus. Il tomba contre l'encadrement. Il rampa encore. Et puis il roula comme un tonneau.  
Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, un problème se posa à lui: la manière dont il allait descendre tout ça sans se séparer de son bouclier de chasteté. Mais l'autre homme résolut ledit problème pour lui. Il lui retira la couette tant bien que mal, mais avec beaucoup de mal tant Tony se débattait, hurlait au viol et vociférait des insultes à... il ne savait même pas son nom. De toute façon il s'en foutait. Il finit par dévaler les escaliers pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux, et que l'autre ne le tripote pas à nouveau. Il avait vu clair dans son jeu.  
Il arriva dans le gigantesque salon qui était le sien; observa sa table basse, les alentours de son canapé, de son bar, mais aucun cadavre de bouteille ne jonchait le sol et aucune ne semblait manquer à l'appel. Puis il remarqua la boîte sur la table, une toute petite boîte contenant...

"-Ho merde ! Les antidépresseurs !  
-Plaît-il ?  
-Hier j'ai dû trop -beaucoup trop- abuser sur les antidépresseurs..  
-Des antidépresseurs ? C'est pire que ce que je m'imaginais. J'aurais préféré que tu sois un drogué."

Tony le fixa, interloqué.

"-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre ce que je suis ?  
-Et bien, tu ne m'as toujours pas payé, mon gaillard."

Payé. Il avait dit "payé".

"-Par payé tu entends... ce que j'entends ? Ou... ou tu... enfin... non, dis moi que tu n'as pas dit le mot "payé" ça arrangera mes affaires.  
-Ha non non non non, j'ai bien dit payé, et tu devras me payer. Je ne partirais pas tant que ça ne sera pas le cas."

Stark se laissa tomber dans son canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait beau se sentir ultra mal à l'instant présent, dû donc, il le savait désormais, à sa prise abusive de médicaments, il n'en restait pas moins un génie. Et il comprit bien vite qu'il avait tout simplement, et de manière totalement répugnante, couché avec un garçon et que celui-ci était une pute par dessus le marché.  
Mon dieu il aurait préféré mourir d'overdose plutôt que ça. Une overdose d'antidépresseur mortelle, ça existe ça ? Si non, il aurait bien aimé qu'on l'invente pour lui.  
Il sentit le canapé se déformer à ses côtés et compris que l'autre s'était assis à son tour. Mais il n'avait ni l'envie de lui parler, ni de le regarder. Il avait juste envie d'être seul et de se tirer une balle. Ce qui ne change pas grand-chose de tout les jours, il fallait se l'avouer. Ce qui déplaisait fortement à Emilie.

Puis une main aussi timide que réconfortante se posa sur ses épaules.

"C'est pas la première fois que j'ai affaire à ce genre de réaction. C'est loin d'être rare. Mais il faut vraiment que tu me payes, Tony. C'est indispensable pour moi."

Le dénommé lui accorda un léger coup d'œil.

"-Tu connais mon prénom ?  
-Tu me l'as donné. Je m'appelle Loki.  
-Je suis incroyablement ravi de te rencontrer, Loki."

L'autre lui sourit en retour.  
Un silence gênant s'installa un moment. Loki retira sa main.

Ils ne se regardaient pas, évitaient de se toucher, évitaient ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir le bout des orteils de l'autre. C'était très désagréable. Tony se sentait obligé d'améliorer la situation. Il se sentait mal de base, encore plus aujourd'hui après ses petites folies médicamenteuses de la veille , il avait pas besoin qu'on lui en rajoute une couche. Il fallait qu'ils discutent. Voilà. C'est très bien ça, ça détendra l'atmosphère.

"-Et donc... pourquoi c'est si indispensable que ça, que je te paye ? Enfin, je dis pas que je vais pas le faire ni rien du tout, hein, même si.. enfin, juste pour savoir, quoi. Et discuter. Je crois..  
-Je travaille dans un bordel où je suis aussi logé et nourri. Si on ne ramène pas une somme minimum chaque mois, on est mis à la porte. Et la somme augmente à chaque fois. Evidemment. Sinon ce serait trop facile.  
-Je vois..."

En voilà une idée quelle est mauvaise. Ca détendait rien du tout, cette foutue discussion. Putain il avait été stupide de parler de ça. Il s'attendait à quoi ? À ce que Loki mène la même vie de luxe que lui ? Bah oui, c'est connu, les putes dans les rues de Manhattan font fortunes. Il devait sans doute avoir une existence affreuse, pour en arriver là, et pour y rester.

"Je suis désolé, hein, de réagir comme ça. Être... chamboulé, choqué...  
-Dégoûté. À la limite de la répugnance, de la nausée hm ?  
-C'est pas contre toi, hein ! Non, non, c'juste moi. Vraiment, toi t'es beau, t'es attirant, t'es... enfin.. c'est juste que je... que... non rien, oublie."

Il prend un instant son visage entre ses mains, s'ébouriffe les cheveux, secoue la tête et se lève du canapé. C'était encore des effets des antidépresseurs, c'était pas possible autrement. Il avança vers son bar. Il avait besoin de boire.  
Une main attrape son poignet, l'arrête.

Il se retourne. Ses yeux décrochent un regard vert, hypnotisant, enivrant. Il est plongé dedans, emporté par son intensité. Leur échange s'éternisait, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, trop absorbés, mais lorsque Loki le relâcha, Tony eut l'impression que c'eût été beaucoup trop court.

Ce qui était stupide.

Loki se leva à son tour, se dirigea vers les escaliers.

"-Je peux prendre une douche ?  
-Euh... ouais, ouais bien sûr. Troisième porte à droite, à l'étage."

Hé, n'empêche. Ils étaient encore en caleçon, tout les deux.

* * *

La déchirante tristesse. L'horrible silence. Et la solitude.  
La triste déchirure. La silencieuse horreur. Mais il n'était pas seul.  
Le douloureux abandon. La doucereuse mort. Et la solitude, encore.  
L'abandonnée douleur. La mortelle lenteur. Mais il n'était plus seul.

Tony avait longtemps éprouvé tout ces sentiments. Dans le plus infini silence, la plus infinie solitude.

Et putain de putain de merde il aurait bien aimé être seul, là, actuellement !

Ho ce qu'il faisait chier. Holala qu'est ce que Loki pouvait bien l'emmerder.

"-Bon, merde, tu comptes vider le ballon d'eau encore longtemps ? T'es pas tout seul dans ma maison, ça fait six fois que je te le répète !  
-Parle plus fort, je n'entends rien par dessus le son de moi n'ayant rien à foutre de ce que tu racontes."

Putain ce qu'il était chiant.

* * *

"-C'est bon ? Monsieur se décide **enfin** à me laisser utiliser l'équipement de ma **propre** maison ?  
-Fait donc."

Tony s'enferma dans la salle de bain avec un grand fracas, manifestation manifeste de sa colère légitime. Durant le silence qui ne perdura que quelques instants, Loki s'assit, tout de vêtements vêtu, sur le lit du propriétaire des lieux jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le cri de celui-ci retentir. Il venait de découvrir que le ballon d'eau chaude était à sec, sans doute. Loki haussa les épaules.  
Après moult insultes, promesses de morts et autres amabilités dont il se foutait totalement, il put observer la chambre un peu plus clairement.

Comme le reste de la maison, c'était grand, c'était luxueux. C'était inhabituel. Pour lui. Il se doutait que tout cela était bien lambda pour le résident. Mais c'était bizarrement impersonnel. Bizarre dans le sens où il se serait attendu à ce que Tony ait fait venir un décorateur d'intérieur, ou une autre connerie superficielle du genre, et l'aurait torturé des heures pour trouver **la** chose qui lui plairait. Mais non. A la place c'était juste très lumineux, très blanc, plein de bois, plein de verre. C'était étrange. Ca donnait un côté trop calme au lieu. Chose bien loin de ce que Loki avait pu voir du propriétaire la veille.

Une sonnerie. Un téléphone. Où ?

Il cherchait des yeux, il tendait l'oreille. Puis il vit la poche du jean de Tony s'illuminer. Il décrocha.

"-Allô ?  
-Ho mon dieu Tony ! Tu réponds enfin ! Tu sais depuis combien de jours j'essaye de te joindre ? Ca se compte même en semaines ! J'étais tellement, tellement inquiète, si tu savais ! Je mourrais d'angoisse ! T'étais parti à l'étranger ? A chaque fois que je venais sonner chez toi personne n'ouvrait ! Et toutes les lumières étaient éteintes ! Tony, tu m'écoutes ? Tony ?  
-Oui ?  
-... Ce n'est pas Tony ?  
-Mais si.  
-Ce n'est pas la voix de Tony ! Qui êtes -vous ?!  
-Tony.  
-Ca commence à bien faire. Si vous avez volé, ou trouvé le portable de Monsieur Tony Stark je vous prie de bien vouloir me le déposer à l'accueil de Stark Industries !  
-Hooo, l'homme modeste à l'égo minime qui donne son nom à son entreprise.  
-Vous m'avez comprise ?  
-Non, je ne vous ai pas écoutée, nuance.  
-Avec qui tu discutes ?"

Il tourne la tête. Tony venait d'entrer. Il enfila un t-shirt.

"-J'en sais rien. Qui est à l'appareil ?  
-Ho mais, qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire, à vous ? Je vais raccrocher d'ailleurs, ça ne sert à rien de discuter. Je voudrais juste vous prévenir que je peux utiliser des satellites pour repérer ce téléphone portable ! Alors si demain il ne se trouve-  
-Il est un peu long votre nom. En court, ça donne quoi ?  
-Hé mais ! Loki ! C'est mon téléphone ça !  
-Tony ? C'était bien la voix de Tony que j'ai entendu là ?  
-Non, du tout. Il est à moi ce portable.  
-Passez-moi Tony immédiatement ! Dites-lui que c'est Pepper !  
-Elle dit s'appeler Pepper. C'est vachement moche comme nom. J'aimerais pas m'appeler comme ça.  
-Bon dieu de merde, Loki raccroche.  
-Non, c'est marrant.  
-Tony ? Tony, vous m'entendez ?"

Il s'approcha de lui rapidement, avança la main pour récupérer le téléphone, mais Loki tendit le bras, éloignant ainsi l'objet hors de sa portée. Il grimpa sur le lit pour tenter un nouvel assaut, toujours sans succès lorsque Loki s'allongea, l'empêchant à nouveau de récupérer la chose de laquelle une voix de femme stridente continuait d'hurler. Mais plus personne ne l'écoutait. Tony posa enfin la main dessus. Mais plus personne ne s'en souciait.

Ils remarquèrent tout deux leur proximité soudaine. Loki, allongé sous Tony. Celui-ci à califourchon, la main dans celle de l'autre homme, le portable toujours entre les deux. Et leurs visages indécemment proches et incroyablement trop éloignés à la fois. Leurs prunelles fixées, déconcertée. Leur corps immobiles, surpris. Leurs émotions entamant une guerre intérieure qui foutait un sacré gros bordel dans leur têtes. Et fallait vraiment qu'il y ait un gigantesque bazar dans la tête de Tony pour qu'il en arrive à embrasser Loki.  
C'était doux, c'était passionné, c'était excitant. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient que l'espace d'un instant pour être possédées de nouveau. L'un lui mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, l'autre ouvrait un peu plus largement sa bouche, et leurs langues se rejoignaient. Elles s'entremêlaient, se caressaient, se cherchaient. Ils perdaient haleine. Ils se détachaient, s'embrassaient de nouveau. Leurs mains avait glissées dans leurs dos, leurs cheveux. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, même pas la voix de la secrétaire qui continuait d'hurler au téléphone. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, à part le moment présent. Ils ne voulaient pas le voir s'achever.

Et pourtant... Stark rompit leur contact.

"-Putain de merde, Loki qu'est ce qu'on vient de faire, là ?  
-Je te remontre ?"

Loki fit rouler le propriétaire des lieux avec lui pour se retrouver au dessus de lui, profitant de l'occasion pour jeter le portable qui avait cessé -il ne savait quand- d'émettre des sons insupportables de caniches égorgés plus loin dans la pièce -il ne savait où, encore une fois-.  
Il prit ses mains, entrelaça leurs doigts, et les posa de chaque côté de la tête de l'homme sous lui. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, il se penchait, avec une lenteur hautement frustrante. N'y tenant plus, Tony se redressa légèrement pour capturer ses lèvres de nouveau, mais Loki se recula, ce qui lui valut un grognement d'agacement comme de frustration.  
Des yeux bruns irisés d'ors lui faisaient face, lui envoyant des éclairs, mais à les voir si assombris, mi-clos, par le désir qu'il sentait grandir, il ne savait se retenir. Il captura ses lèvres, plus possessif, plus violent, arrachant un gémissement de surprise à Tony qui se transforma rapidement en gémissements d'aises. Il lui mordit un instant les lèvres avant de les parcourir de sa langue, et de chercher la compagnie de sa jumelle. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à se montrer, et elles se retrouvèrent. C'était endiablé, c'était passionné.  
Loki relâcha les mains de Stark, remonta en une caresse infime jusqu'à ses coudes, puis elles se détachèrent pour venir se poser sur ses flancs, les parcourir un instant, et se glissèrent sous son t-shirt. Il releva le vêtement, sans cesser de l'embrasser, il frôlait sa peau du bout de ses doigts, puis, remontant depuis ses hanches, la caressa de manière plus appuyée. Jusqu'à ce que des mains agrippent ses poignets, et l'arrête.

"Attends.. attends, Loki tu fous quoi là ?"

Il le repoussa à l'aide de son bras, le faisant tomber à côté de lui, et s'assit sur le matelas.  
Putain de merde. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

Il n'avait quand même pas... fait... ça ? De son plein gré ? Non, hein ? Il avait été possédé, c'est ça ?

Putain mais... quand même ! Non ! Pas ça !  
Ho merde.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

"-Putain de merde, non non non non... Je suis pas gay, putain !  
-Moi non plus, tu sais.  
-Ho toi ta gueule, t'arranges vraiment pas les choses."

Une main se posa sur sa joue, l'obligea à tourner son visage vers celui, sérieux et -putain ça faisait chier de l'avouer mais- bandant à souhait, de Loki, beaucoup trop près de lui à son goût.

"Pourquoi ça ?"

Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi il arrangeait pas les choses ? Il le faisait exprès. Il savait très bien pourquoi, Stark en était sûr.

"-Tu le sais très bien, m'emmerde pas plus.  
-Dis-moi.  
-Non.  
-Dis.  
-Mais non !  
-Dis.  
-Va te faire foutre, tiens.  
-Pourquoi pas."

Espèce de sale petit salaud mesquin.  
Tony se leva en soupirant, rejoignit l'une des fenêtres de sa chambre pour s'appuyer avec son poing dessus. Il scrutait l'extérieur, espérant que ça fera divaguer ses pensés sur autre chose que sur l'actuelle merde dans laquelle il s'enfonçait. Mais ça c'était sans compter sur Loki qui vint se coller à son dos, entourant sa taille de ses bras, la tête posée sur son épaule, ses mains sous son t-shirt, reprenant leurs caresses sur le ventre et le torse d'un Stark maudit, damné par le diable.

"Dis-moi donc pourquoi je n'arrange rien..."

Tony nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il fallait lui faire payer tout ça. Un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, sa raison avait été arrachée par les mains expertes de Loki, qui n'étaient plus satisfaites par le torse du brun et s'attaquaient à une autre partie de son anatomie, tout aussi insatisfaite, elle aussi, pour l'instant. Il posa son autre bras sur la vitre, pour mieux se soutenir.  
Il n'y a que maintenant qu'il remarquait à quel point Loki était grand, et musclé. C'était dingue. Il sentait ses muscles puissants dans son dos. Entre autres choses.  
Ses jambes faiblissaient sous le traitement de l'autre homme, sa respiration s'accélérait, se transformait progressivement en gémissements. Il le sentit mordre son lobe, lécher son oreille, le faisant frémir violemment, puis il murmura:

"-Tony... dis-moi tout... pourquoi je n'arrange pas les choses ?  
-Putaaain..."

Puis il sentit ses caresses sur son entre-jambe faiblir, ralentir de plus en plus.  
Ce sale enfoiré utilisait ses propres techniques contre lui.

"-Tu m'emmerdes, Loki...  
-Dis-moi..  
-Putaaaaaain..."

Il fallait se résigner.

"T'arranges vraiment rien parce que tu me fais **BANDER SEVERE **BORDEL DE MERDE !"

Loki le retourna violemment, le plaqua contre la vitre; et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus possessif, plus brusque encore. Il remonta les jambes de Stark autour de sa taille, elles s'y enroulèrent, tandis que ses mains agrippaient ses épaules, son dos.

La nuit précédente leur avait appartenue.

Désormais c'était la journée qui leur appartenait.

Et bonjour les voisins, soit dit en passant.


	3. Psychose 3

**~Simon Curtis**

**Je poste au lieu de préparer mon oral blanc de français de lundi. Dieu ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous. (J'aurais très bien pu poster mardi ou mercredi quand j'étais malade, mais comme je viens de le dire, j'étais malade.)**

**Dom Juan disait "Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne puis refuser mon coeur à tout ce que je vois d'aimable; et dès qu'un beau visage me le demande, si j'en avais dix mille, je les donnerais tous". Voilà donc je vous aime tous, et j'aime toutes vos review. Je n'ai juste pas de temps du tout d'y répondre. Mais promis, avec l'arrivée des vacances là je vous répondrais ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Psychose 3_

"Tu repars là-bas ?"

Loki se retourna. Il bouclait sa ceinture en fixant l'autre brun allongé sur le lit, la tête tout au bord, renversée dans le vide. Il allait avoir le sang qui lui remonterait dans les tempes et il finirait par avoir mal au crâne, à rester dans cette position. Mais ça, c'était pas son problème à lui. Stark fumait simultanément. De toute façon, sa santé s'était déjà faite la malle. Et lui devait en faire autant. Se barrer. Parce qu'il avait toujours agit comme ça, et qu'il devait continuer ainsi.

"J'y suis bien obligé."

Le bordel où il travaillait n'exigeait pas qu'il y passe ses journées, ni qu'il s'envoie en l'air exclusivement là-bas. Si ça lui permettait de ramener plus d'argent, il pouvait passer plusieurs jours, voire des semaines, chez des clients. Mais il fallait être à la maison pour donner sa recette. Et le jour de rafle, comme il s'amusait à nommer ça, même si, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas très drôle, approchait. Et puis moins il trainerait ici, et mieux ça vaudra. Pour lui. Et peut-être pour tout les deux.

"Tu pourrais rester un peu plus, non ? Pas besoin de te précipiter là-bas."

Il savait qu'il dirait ça. Il savait que ce moment viendrait. Mais il ne voulait jamais, ô grand jamais, s'avouer pourquoi. Ca lui faisait peur. Ca lui faisait mal. Et de toute manière il n'avait pas envie de vivre ça.

"Qu'est ce que ça changerait, au fond ?"

Il enfila son t-shirt. En plus il n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange. Il empruntait ceux de Tony, depuis 3 jours. Et il n'aimait pas être dépendant, d'ailleurs. Alors il lui avait rendu ses fringues, et reprenait celles qu'il avait mis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

C'était marrant, mine de rien. Depuis ladite rencontre, il avait appris à connaître le propriétaire des lieux, un peu. Un tout petit peu. Et il avait plutôt l'air d'un mec solitaire, quelqu'un qui a besoin de personne quoi qu'il arrive. Alors une question restait en suspend :

"Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste plus longtemps ?"

Il lui fit face pour le regarder dans les yeux. Mais avec la tête retournée de son interlocuteur, il fallait avouer que c'était compliqué. Mais il sembla que l'autre pensait la même chose, et Tony roula pour se retrouver sur le ventre. Il croisa les bras sur le matelas et y posa sa tête. Il réfléchissait, fixant ses vêtements étalés en un désordre incroyable sur le sol. Ces derniers jours il avait du mal à garder ses vêtements. Et du fait il ne trouvait jamais le temps de les ranger. Trop fatigué, trop mal partout, trop occupé... Ce qui en résultait un bazar qu'il avait rarement vu. Enfin, ce n'était pas l'objet de ses réflexions pour l'instant. Et il fallait qu'il réponde à Loki.

"J'en sais foutrement rien. Pour l'instant, je sais pas trop ce que je veux -faut dire que t'as foutu un sacré bordel dans ma tête- alors le temps que je sache ce que je veux... Reste."

Il releva les yeux vers Loki. Celui-ci le jugeait, le fixait sans ciller d'un regard pénétrant, mais impénétrable. Cet homme était poison.  
Puis, au bout d'un moment, il reposa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Très bien, je reste. Mais il faudra me payer pour les sept fois où on a couché ensemble."

Il sortit. Quel vile serpent celui-là.

"-Ha mais **putaaain**, j'me prends toujours ce foutu mur quand je sors de la chambre !  
-T'en fais pas Loki, ta trisomie tout ça... depuis le temps, on s'habitude.  
-On s'habitue, non ?  
-... Ta gueule.  
-On s'habitude, bien, bien. Ma trisomie, tout ça...  
-Bon ça va ! La ferme maintenant !  
-Elle aurait pas déteins un peu sur toi ?  
-Tu me fais chier.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime."

* * *

Etait-il heureux ?  
Non, ça c'était indéniable. On ne finissait pas dépressif quand on était heureux de toute manière.  
Pouvait-il le devenir ?  
Sans doute. Oui. S'il se rendait compte que la personne qui l'y aiderait se trouvait chez lui en ce moment même.

Mais pour cela il fallait que Emilie prenne des vacances -courtes, hein, les vacances- et que Floriane l'aide un peu. Il fallait au moins ça à Tony Stark pour se rendre compte de ce qui l'habitait en lui-même.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il effleurait ladite chose du bout des doigts, une frayeur incommensurable le prenait, et il ne trouvait que deux ou trois solutions pour la noyer, et pas des plus saines.

* * *

Le gout du tabac dans sa gorge se mélangeait à celui, âcre, agressif, amer, mais si délicieux de l'alcool. Stark enfilait les verres, commandait carrément des bouteilles entières. Il les buvait au goulot, ou sur des seins, des gorges, des lèvres... Tout était bon pour boire. Tout était bon tout court. Mon dieu il était totalement bourré, là, non ?  
La musique lui perçait les tympans, faisait mouvoir son corps et l'alcool dans son sang semblait suivre le mouvement. C'était carrément jouissif. Il se laissait aller, laissait un autre contrôler son corps, peu lui importait. Il dansait. Il était heureux. Peut-être. Qui s'en préoccupait de toute façon ?

Pas tout ces gens qui l'entouraient en tout cas. Pas toutes ces femmes qui s'accrochaient tour à tour à son cou, qui l'embrassaient, qui le touchaient... Il se sentait bien là, aimé, entouré. Comme à une sortie entre amis. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas sortis avec des amis justement ? Attendez, quels amis en fait ? Il n'en avait pas -n'en avait plus tout du moins-. Ils l'avaient tous abandonné, quand il en avait eu le plus besoin. Ce n'était pas des amis. Ca n'en avait jamais été. Seule demeurait Pepper. Elle aussi devrait l'abandonner. C'était pas bon pour elle. Il finirait par la pourrir, elle aussi. Comme tout les autres. Tout ceux qu'il avait jamais côtoyé, tous avait finis par lui ressembler, dans une moindre mesure. Ils avaient tous pris un peu de son cynisme, un peu de sa froideur. Il était réputé pour ça, être cynique et sans cœur. Incapable d'aimer. C'était réconfortant comme attitude, mine de rien. Ca lui plaisait bien.

Mais voilà qu'on s'amusait à chambouler tout ça. D'abord Pepper et puis... et puis lui.

Il jeta un regard vers le bar qu'il avait quitté depuis un sacré bout de temps, entraîné par d'autres corps, tous plus attirants les uns que les autres qui ravivaient son désir. Il le voyait, là-bas. Loki regardait n'importe où, il n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser, mais il était là, son verre à moitié vide dans la main, il ne bougeait pas. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient dans cette discothèque il avait eu le temps de se barrer si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il était étrange ce garçon.  
De toute façon, il l'avait trouvé étrange dès l'instant où il avait repris ses esprits. Il avait toujours eu -non pas une aversion- mais plutôt une réticence, comme un mouvement de recul, à s'imaginer une quelconque aventure gay, que ce soit un simple baiser, ou... ou plus. Comme avec lui. Et c'est justement ça qui faisait de lui un mec gravement bizarre. C'était dangereux pour lui.

Il avait, cette espèce d'attitude, d'aura, de... de prestance, qui faisait qu'il était terriblement charismatique et attirant. Tony avait vite appris, avec les jours suivants, que la personnalité réelle de Loki était loin de celle presque un peu douce qu'il avait eu avec lui le premier jour. Forcément, lui-même était en état de choc, de se dire qu'il avait fait ce que jamais il ne pensait arriver avec l'homme qui était actuellement chez lui; Loki avait l'habitude de voir ce genre de réactions, il savait gérer. Et il avait géré. Par la suite il s'était révélé tel qu'il était réellement. Sans se cacher.

Mais le plus grand choc d'Anthony Stark, plus énorme encore, fut quand, un peu plus tard, il se surprit à aimer le contact de cet homme. C'était réellement affreusement déstabilisant pour un homme comme lui. Avec le père, pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler d'aimant, ni de présent, qu'il s'était habitué à voir comme une personne lointaine, hors d'atteinte, il n'avait jamais guerre apprécié le contact masculin. Même pour une accolade, une étreinte courte, il se sentait mal à l'aise, voulait rapidement quitter ce contact. Il aimait définitivement et bien largement plus le contact des femmes. Doux, rassurant, emplis d'amour. Bien souvent fictif, mais de l'amour quand même. Ce qu'il avait très rarement eu.

Et ce fut pire encore par la suite quand il apprit la tragique nouvelle qui l'avait fait sombrer dans ce gouffre. Dans la dépression.

Alors oui, c'était sans doute avec l'aide des antidépresseurs qu'il s'était envoyé en l'air avec Loki, et c'était très certainement encore avec leur assistance qu'ils avaient recommencé le lendemain. Mais même un fervent défenseur de la dénégation tel que lui ne pouvait pas nier cela : il aimait terriblement le contact de cet homme. Sous toutes les formes que cela pouvait prendre. Alors non, forcément, il ne s'en accoutumait pas. Ca le perturbait affreusement. Il avait envie de s'en arracher le cœur et les poumons avec. Alors, il n'essayait pas de comprendre, reniait toute possibilité de le remarquer, de remarquer ce qui l'habitait. Quelque infime indice que ce soit, peu importe le détail qui se glissait là, il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.  
Et c'est comme ça qu'il finissait bourré en discothèque. A se répéter que l'homme qui l'effleurait juste de sa main, de son épaule, en marchant dans la rue, qui lui balançait de l'électricité dans tout le corps, qui foutait ses sens en bordel, n'était et ne sera jamais, au grand jamais, la personne à laquelle il tient le plus au monde. Jamais.

"À quoi tu penses, beau brun ?"

Il sortit de ses rêveries. Ses yeux, restés dans le vague, mirent un peu de temps à se réhabituer aux diverses lumières aux couleurs improbables qui balayaient la salle. C'était censé mettre de l'ambiance ça. Ça rendait surtout les gens plus beaux avant que l'alcool ne prenne le relais, en fait.  
Il remarqua que Loki n'avait toujours pas bougé, le contenu de son verre ayant juste changé de couleur avec la boisson, et semblait le regarder aussi. Mais avec tout ce monde qui gigotait, toute cette obscurité paradoxalement colorée, il avait du mal à en être sûr. Et puis il s'en foutait. Ou plutôt, l'alcool dans son sang, le faisait s'en foutre. Et pour l'instant l'alcool était son meilleur ami.  
Il posa une main sur les fesses de la blonde qui s'accrochait déjà à sa chemise et lui dit, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes :

"À la manière dont j'allais te baiser ce soir"

Il n'eut même pas à se pencher d'avantage, la fille se perchait sur ses orteils pour l'embrasser.  
C'était pas galant, c'était pas très joli, et c'était encore moins son mode de fonctionnement habituel, mais quand tout le monde est bourré, qu'est ce qu'on peut bien en avoir à carrer ?  
Et puis elle lui hurla quelque chose qu'il avait, cette fois, beaucoup de mal à comprendre, mais l'explication vint d'elle même en l'incarnation de deux autres magnifiques demoiselles qui s'accrochaient à son bras. Il souriait. Ca, c'était un putain de sacré bon plan.

* * *

Putain de bordel, qu'est ce qui le retenait encore ici ? Rien. Absolument rien. Alors pour l'amour de dieu, pourquoi Loki ne se barrait-il pas tout simplement ? C'était juste... extrêmement déplaisant à voir. Il ne pouvait même pas dire "écœurant" puisqu'il avait fait bien pire avec son... "métier" entre d'épais guillemets. Mais en tout cas, ce que Stark lui offrait actuellement comme spectacle lui donnait envie de vomir. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Le mélange des différents cocktails sans doute. L'alcool ça lui réussissait pas. Mais c'était rien comparé à son... son quoi ? Son ami ? Tu parles. Jamais de la vie. Son client, oui, voilà c'était le mot. Et ça se tiendra à ça.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le Stark était partit dans un coin abandonné de tout ces excités alcoolisés qui s'épuisaient sur la piste avec la, non pas charmante, il dirait plutôt horrible, compagnie de trois horribles poufiasses qui s'accrochaient à ses vêtements, prêtes à les lui arracher. Ce qui ne lui déplairait pas, Loki en était sûr. Assis sur son tabouret haut, un coude sur le bar, un verre en main, il les observait de loin. Seules quelques têtes les masquaient de temps en temps, mais le champ était encore assez dégagé. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait dire "heureusement" ou "malheureusement". Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de les voir, de les regarder, au fond. En fait, il aurait préféré qu'on lui bande tout de suite les yeux. Ca aussi il avait l'habitude. Mais c'était incroyablement plus fort que lui. La quasi hypnose qui s'émanait du corps seul de Tony était puissante et emmerdante. L'une des filles s'était déjà agenouillée tandis que ses mains à lui étaient parties s'aventurer dans les petites culottes des deux autres femmes qu'il embrassait tour à tour.  
Putain ce qu'elles avaient l'air heureuses celle-là, et lui n'en menait pas large. Etait-ce l'alcool ou une réelle euphorie qui faisait s'étirer un tel sourire sur les lèvres de Tony ? Loki ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Il n'avait pas l'air d'en être capable. Un luxe bien trop précieux pour lui. Un acte réellement sincère qu'il avait arrêté de pratiquer des années auparavant. C'était horrible comme la tristesse, et le désespoir qui émanait de cette homme prenait Loki aux tripes. Il n'avait encore jamais vu une telle détresse dissimulée ainsi dans les yeux d'un humain. Ce n'était pas rare sur Terre, loin de là. Mais c'était déchirant.

Mais ça n'était pas son problème.

Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, ne savait rien de lui une semaine avant. Il était un simple client. Est ce qu'une boulangère va aller donner ses médicaments à un client malade d'une grippe qui vient acheter une baguette ? Non. Certainement pas. C'était stupide. Alors pourquoi ça serait différent avec lui, je vous le demande.  
Bordel de merde.

Il ne savait pas si ses yeux avaient croisés ceux de Tony à cet instant, ou si Tony était juste dans le gaz et ne contrôlait plus les mouvements de sa tête. Mais en tout cas, ça lui déchirait la poitrine. Tant de pathétisme, ça avait de quoi vous écœurer, non ?  
Alors il bu. L'alcool ça colmatait les blessures.

Et puis il en avait marre. La musique lui crevait les tympans, la lumière lui explosait les yeux, il s'ennuyait, il avait chaud, et il n'avait envie de se faire personne. Après, c'était une pute, baiser sans en avoir envie, baiser et ne jamais en tirer aucun plaisir, il avait pris l'habitude. Mais se faire payer en discothèque était un peu plus compliqué. Et il avait pas envie de se compliquer la soirée, là. Elle l'était déjà assez comme ça.  
Il finit son verre d'une traite. Il vit Stark appuyer sur la tête de la blonde agenouillée devant lui à lui faire sa pipe, pendant qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière, laissant le champ libre à une brune qui lui dévorait le cou, et à l'autre qui lui léchait le torse. C'est bon, Loki en avait largement vu assez.

Il reposa son verre sur le comptoir avec une telle force qu'il aurait très bien pu se fissurer qu'il n'en serait même pas étonné, posa un billet à côté et sortit.

Le vent glacé à l'extérieur lui fit un bien fou. Une file de personnes patientait pour entrer à son tour dans la boîte à décadence, grelotant de froid. Mais c'était rien comparé au froid qui gelait la poitrine de Loki. La différence avec la chaleur qui l'avait entouré lui avait brulé le cœur, c'était à présent que la température extérieure était plus basse qu'il s'en rendait compte. Peut-être ça. Ou peut-être autre chose. C'était l'explication officielle pour lui, l'officieuse... comme toutes, elle sera étouffée.  
Il regarde un instant le ciel. Totalement noir. Les étoiles à peine visibles à cause de la pollution. Quelle nuit dégueulasse. Tout était dégueulasse ce soir. Quelle idée avait-il eu de proposer à Stark de sortir se changer les idées. Tant pis, ça faisait juste un client de moins, c'était pas grave.

Il avait ses vêtements sur lui, ses papiers... normalement aucunes de ses affaires ne se trouvaient chez Tony. Celui-ci l'avait payé le montant convenu. Tout allait bien.

Il pouvait repartir là-bas. Au bordel.

* * *

Il venait de jouir dans la bouche de cette fille, mais bizarrement, il n'en retirait aucune satisfaction. L'alcool accumulé dans ses veines commençait à s'épurer, sa tête lui tournait moins, sa raison lui revenait. Merde. Déjà ?  
Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bar.

Son cœur s'accéléra.

Il n'était plus là. Bordel de merde. Loki était parti. Il s'y était attendu de toute façon, il voyait bien depuis tout à l'heure qu'il se faisait chier comme un rat mort, mais c'était étrangement horrible de se dire qu'il était réellement parti.

Il repoussa les trois nénettes qui protestèrent avec toute la vulgarité, bien étendue, dont elles étaient capables, et se rhabilla en courant vers la sortie. Il eut l'espoir de le retrouver sur la piste, mais en passant il ne vit aucune chevelure noire appartenant à une silhouette masculine. L'air extérieur lui fit un drôle d'effet comparé à la fournaise à l'intérieur, mais il ne s'en soucia pas une seconde. Il se mit à courir dans les rues de Manhattan.  
Loki n'était certainement pas retourné à la maison, c'était beaucoup trop loin à pied, et quelque chose susurrait à l'oreille de Stark qu'il ne devait pas avoir eu envie d'y retourner. L'alcool encore présent dans ses veines lui faisait perdre son sens d'orientation, et il avait du mal à retrouver les rues, à se rappeler où ce putain de bordel se trouvait. Mais il courait. Il ne pouvait faire que ça. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, par tout les moyens, il le fallait.

Il s'en rendait compte à présent, combien il avait compté sur lui. Il avait été comme une lueur d'espoir dans son merdier. Il s'était dit qu'il avait réussis à nouer quelque chose avec lui, et que cette fois il n'aurait rien à pourrir, rien à gâcher, car Loki était déjà corrompu. Alors il s'était laissé aller, il pouvait se lier d'amitié avec lui sans crainte, sans avoir peur de le voir changer, sans avoir peur de le voir le fuir. Parce qu'ils se ressemblaient, tout les deux. Ils étaient tellement semblable, et si éloignés à la fois. Mais quoi qu'il arrive ils se comprenaient, aimaient passer du temps ensemble. Tony avait été si seul, depuis si longtemps. Il avait repoussé la seule personne qui s'accrochait à lui. Pepper. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de la recontacter par désir égoïste de se sortir de sa maladie. Il l'avait prévenue, après son coup de fil, qu'il avait bien son portable et qu'elle ne devait plus essayer de le contacter. Mais bien évidemment, elle ne s'était pas découragée pour un clou. Ça n'empêchait. Stark ne voulait plus avoir affaire à elle. Pour la protéger.  
Alors, puisqu'il n'avait plus Pepper, sa chère Pepper, il s'était agrippé à Loki tel sa bouée de sauvetage après son naufrage dans l'océan capricieux de la dépression. Il s'y était accroché tellement fort. Il en avait tellement besoin. Et Loki ne le repoussait jamais. Il n'était jamais doux, n'avait jamais cette tendresse féminine que Tony cherchait désespérément depuis des années, mais il était affreusement réconfortant.

Et maintenant ?

Maintenant il l'avait perdu. Encore une fois, le grand Anthony Stark s'était débrouillé pour bousiller tout ce qui lui restait. Putain. Il avait envie de chialer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à construire l'ombre d'une relation stable, il la détruise de ses propres mains ? **Bordel !** Tout ça par peur. Il avait peur de se faire trahir, alors il trahissait avant les autres. Pour se protéger d'une plus grande douleur encore.  
Mais là c'était différent. Il le sentait, Loki ne l'aurait jamais trahis. Mais Tony avait peur d'autre chose. Peut-être d'une chose plus terrible encore. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus rien.  
**Putain !** Loki, reviens !  
Il faut que tu reviennes ! Reviens merde, il a besoin de toi. Reviens.

* * *

Loki s'était enfermé dans cette pièce qu'il aimait tant. Une pièce réservée aux putes, leur assurant calme et repos, dans ce bordel bruyant, animé sans arrêt de musique et d'hurlements diverses. Elle n'était pas réellement silencieuse, mais le bruit était atténué. Il était bien là. Il avait emprunté une clope à un de ses collègues et se relaxait comme il pouvait, assis sur une chaise dans un équilibre précaire, deux pieds dans le vide, le dossier contre le mur. Il fermait les yeux, la tête en arrière.  
C'était quand même un énorme gâchis. Il aurait presque pu s'attacher à Tony. Mais ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le désir de celui-ci. Alors il n'allait pas rester là, à le gêner. D'autant plus qu'il fallait qu'il gagne sa vie, et les clients n'allaient pas faire la queue à la porte de la maison de Stark. Bien que celui-ci semblait assez aisé pour payer aveuglément Loki, il ne pouvait pas rester là-bas de toute façon. Il se connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'à long terme ça lui nuira, et qu'une fois de plus, il sera le seul à en pâtir. Il en avait assez d'être le seul impliqué, le seul à souffrir. C'est pour ça que maintenant il se sauvait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Il recrachait la fumée de sa dernière taff avant d'entamer le filtre, écrasa son mégot lorsqu'il prit conscience que les hurlements qu'il entendait depuis un petit moment étaient plutôt suspects. Pas que ce soit rare d'entendre crier là-dedans, mais là ça n'avait l'air ni d'être de plaisir, ni d'un quelconque jeu sadomaso. Ca avait juste l'air d'être de la colère pure. C'était déjà arrivé deux ou trois fois, que des clients viennent pousser leur beuglantes contre une des prostituées pour des raisons stupides. Et évidemment, comme toujours, dans ce milieu il ne fallait compte que les uns sur les autres, car ici la justice ne pouvait régner. Il fallait savoir se débrouiller sans la police, sans leur autorité, et la peur qu'ils inspirent. C'est d'ailleurs bien pour cela que certains se permettaient de râler ou de calomnier. Il n'y avait pas que des hommes, dans ce bordel, alors bien souvent leur rage était dirigée vers les femmes. Et il n'y avait alors que les hommes, le gérant ou le "vigile" -comme on l'appelait-, pour les protéger. Ledit vigile, un type ultra baraqué, blond aux cheveux mi-longs, avait été engagé justement pour la protection des employés après les premières agressions.

À côté de ça, même Loki ne laissait jamais les débordements des clients être nuisibles pour ses collègues, parfois amis.

Il se leva, sentant la rage lui bruler les veines, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il vit une de ses amies le poing en l'air, vraisemblablement s'apprêtant à toquer à la porte.

"-Sif ? Encore un excité insatisfait qui te colle au string ?  
-Non, cette fois, c'est pour toi."

Pour lui ? C'était bien la meilleure, ça. Personne n'était encore venu faire de réclamations sur ses services, de par leur qualité et son statut d'homme.  
Sif se décala pour le laisser passer, et il se rendit dans le hall d'entrée, le volume des cris augmentant à mesure qu'il s'en approchait. Ses collègues s'étaient reculés, certains serrés dans les bras de leurs clients, des mines choqués, énervées, exaspérées peintes sur leur visage. Il voyait un homme, de dos, aux prises avec Thor, le vigile, qui l'empêchait d'avancer plus loin. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'identifier -même si, il fallait être franc, il était presque certain de savoir qui était là- un homme, trapus, vieux, les cheveux blancs se présenta devant lui, le visage rouge de colère. Le gérant. Odin.

"Tu m'expliques ce que c'est que ce bordel, Loki ?! Je n'ai jamais eu grand chose à te reprocher, mais je peux t'assurer que si tu ne me sors pas cet énergumène de mon établissement dans les deux minutes qui suivent, tu peux dire au revoir à ton toit !"

Odin était un mec gentil quand il voulait, mais dès que la sécurité de ses employés était menacée, il sortait de ses gonds et ressemblait à une vile gargouille.  
Il n'eut pas besoin de se répéter, ni d'insister, que Loki se dirigeait déjà vers le brun qui continuait d'hurler qu'il voulait juste le voir et qu'il ne partirait pas tant qu'il ne se sera pas montré. Il attrapa sa main et le tira dehors en s'excusant au près de Thor au passage.

La fraicheur de la nuit sembla calmer le brun qui n'hurlait plus et se laissait entraîner par Loki qui préférait s'éloigner le plus possible de son lieu de travail, pour éviter que quiconque ne les entende, ou ne les voit. Il s'arrêta dans un cul de sac non loin, éclairé par un pauvre lampadaire dont la lumière jaune clignotait sans arrêt. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois alors que la pute traînait sur son trottoir. Ironique.

Il relâcha précipitamment l'autre homme pour le fusiller du regard, les bras croisés, à la lumière de l'ampoule.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ici, Stark ?"


	4. Psychose 4

**~Simon Curtis**

**Désolée j'ai tendance à oublier cette fanfic étant donné qu'elle est bouclée depuis belles lurettes. Voilà voici le dernier chapitre de cette... cette chose. Merci d'avoir eu le courage de la lire, et de l'avoir commentée o/ Bye bye.**

* * *

Tony le fixait, les yeux rouges, exorbités. Sans doute encore secoué par l'alcool, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de qui lui faisait face. Puis au bout d'un moment, il baissa les yeux, se frotta la nuque, en quête de paroles justes, qui ne seraient pas mal interprétées.  
Il avait tant à lui dire, tant à lui confier. Mais paradoxalement il ne voulait pas se dévoiler, ne rien montrer. Il avait toujours agis en camouflant ses réels sentiments, préférant passer pour un con, pour un cynique, plutôt que pour un sentimental. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il aurait préféré boire encore, pour l'aider. Mais l'alcool désertait un peu plus son sang de minutes en minutes, à son grand damne.

L'alcool lui avait toujours donné du courage. Ca l'avait sortit de certaines galères parfois, l'avait enfoncé dans de nouvelles bien souvent. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il avait un problème avec ça. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'en foutait. Il aimait trop ça. Il était dépendant. Alcoolique.  
Si Pepper avait été là, elle l'aurait encore engueulé, comme toutes les autres fois. Elle lui aurait dit qu'il finirait avec la mononucléose, ou pire, le sida, à force de s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui en boîte, ou ailleurs. Elle l'aurait aidé à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture, l'aurait conduit chez lui, et l'aurait allongé dans son lit. Le lendemain, elle serait revenue pour lui apporter des cachets, et lui rafraichir la mémoire. Elle aurait été là pour lui.

Pepper aurait réagit comme ça.

Mais Loki n'était pas Pepper.

Il s'en rendait compte maintenant: Loki n'était pas attaché à lui comme Pepper l'était. Il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien et depuis aussi longtemps que sa meilleure amie. Ils n'avaient rien créé ensemble, n'avait lié aucune amitié. Il s'était cru à l'abris trop rapidement. Il pensait que Loki aurait eut la même réaction qu'elle. Que ça ne changerait rien. Qu'il pouvait fuir comme il avait l'habitude de faire.  
Encore une fois, il s'était gouré.  
Loki n'était pas Pepper. Loki n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments, les mêmes réactions que Pepper. Et bizarrement, dans la logique universelle que s'était imposé l'humanité, leurs réactions auraient dû êtres inversées.

"Si tu comptes rester muet, je me barre. Alors grouille-toi, j'ai froid."

Il releva les yeux vers le visage fermé, impassible et froid de Loki qui le regardait de haut, mais ça lui fit trop mal. Il fuit son regard.  
Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne lui vint. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'il dise la vérité, ou une convention populaire qui plaisait à tout le monde. Comme il avait toujours fait. Il ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, ne voulait pas s'excuser. Mais putain de quoi, d'abord ? Il ne savait même pas de quoi s'excuser, il ne connaissait pas le problème actuel. Ou plutôt il avait peur de le connaître. Sauf qu'il préférait très largement que ce soit tout autre chose.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il était déjà passé à autre chose. Il tourna les talons.

Tony vit du coin de l'œil le corps de Loki bouger, et s'éloigner. Il paniqua. Putain, non !

Il attrapa son bras, le tira à lui et le plaqua contre le mur. Il l'embrassa.

Il s'attendait à un baiser à sens unique, mais les lèvres de Loki capturèrent les siennes à son tour. C'était un baiser passionné, ardent. Ils s'abandonnaient. Ils en avaient tellement envie. Même s'il s'était promis de résister, il ne pouvait rien refuser à cet homme-là. Il désirait le corps de Tony d'une manière si bestiale. Leurs mains commençaient à glisser sous leurs vêtements. Ils cherchaient le plus de contact avec la chair possible. Ils voulaient tellement posséder l'autre de nouveau. Leurs souffles s'accéléraient, erratiques, prisonniers de leurs lèvres qui se scellaient.

Et pourtant, presque à contre cœur, Loki le repoussa. Son bras en travers de la poitrine de Stark, il le tenait à distance, le fusillant du regard.

"Ca ne marche pas avec moi, ça. Il va falloir t'y prendre autrement."

Tony ferma les yeux un instant. Il s'y était attendu. Loki connaissait beaucoup trop bien le désir pour s'y laisser succomber et lui permettre par la même occasion d'éviter toutes explications et toutes excuses. Il était comme ça, il préférait fuir plutôt que tout autre chose.  
Il se recula, se détacha, pour s'aider lui-même à se retenir de se jeter sur le corps délicieux face à lui.

C'était affreux. C'était horrible. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation auparavant. Quand il devait des explications à une quelconque femme, un sourire, un petit "désolé" et un baiser, et hop c'était réglé. Personne ne l'avait encore repoussé pour exiger de réelles excuses. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, n'avait rien envie de dire. Ce qui était une première dans la vie de Anthony Stark. Putain, non, vraiment il préférait se terrer dans les égouts avec les tortues ninjas à manger des pizzas plutôt que ça.

"Ecoute Loki, je..."

Allez bordel mais lance-toi ! C'était pas bien compliqué ! Si des dizaines d'autres hommes avaient pu le faire avant, t'y arriveras sans problème. Pour une fois, juste cette fois, dis la vérité. Ta vérité. Ca marchera sans doute, c'est sans doute ça qui est attendu. Dis ce que tu as sur le cœur. Personne n'en saura rien. À part Loki.

"-Je... Je...  
-Accouche.  
-Maaaais bordel je sais même pas de quoi ! Je sais même pas ce que tu me reproches, je sais pas pourquoi t'es parti, là, comme ça, sans prévenir, je sais rien du tout !"

Loki se détacha du mur, s'éloigna. Mais Tony le rattrapa, se plantant devant lui.

"-Mais putain Loki, attends !  
-T'as vraiment pas la moindre idée de la raison de mon départ ?  
-Si... un peu... enfin, vaguement... mais... enfin, ça me paraît tellement... impossible.. et puis je préférerais que ça soit pas ça, pour être franc."

Il s'arrêta un moment pour scruter les yeux de Loki, tenter de trouver des réponses, des confirmations à ses doutes et ses espérances. Il espérait très sincèrement une chose, et la craignait presque tout autant. Mais voilà, tant qu'il ne saura pas quelle est la vérité, il ne pourra pas se lancer, pas sans filet, pas comme ça alors qu'il n'a jamais agit ainsi. Mais ses yeux restaient froids, foncièrement énervés.

"Tu n'es qu'un con, Anthony Stark."

Loki se décala pour le dépasser, soumettant Tony à une vague d'angoisse qui l'obligea à réagir instantanément. Il agrippa ses avants bras, le rapprochant de lui. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser, d'autant plus maintenant que le contact s'était recréé entre eux, mais il ne le pouvait. Ca faisait mal.

"Loki, merde, non, pars pas ! Explique-moi. Je suis qu'un sale enfoiré qui agis comme le premier des salopards, mais je suis pas stupide. Parle-moi s'il te plaît. Je veux pas te perdre. Pas toi."

Loki le fixa, la colère avait disparu de ses prunelles. Il semblait à présent plus perplexe qu'autre chose.

"-Pourquoi ?  
-Ha non, j'ai posé une question le premier, c'est à toi de/  
-Ta gueule. Pourquoi ?"

Tony allait répliquer mais il songea qu'au vu de la situation actuelle, ce n'était pas vraiment la chose la plus judicieuse à faire. Quoi qu'il aurait bien tenté juste pour repousser ce moment d'encore quelques minutes. Le moment où il devrait se livrer à cœur ouvert pour tenter de garder la dernière personne qui lui restait dans sa vie.  
Il lâcha ses bras, baissa la tête. Il fuyait son regard inconsciemment. Putain. Lui. Dans une situation comme celle-ci.

"-Tony, pourquoi ?  
-Maaaaais, je sais pas moi, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise... C'est juste que... que... que putain de bordel de merde tu me fais grave chier ! Je suis seul depuis trop longtemps, j'ai envoyé merder l'intégralité de mes amis il y a presque un an de ça quand... quand quelque chose s'est passé... et à cause de ça je suis tombé en dépression. Alors forcément, toi tu débarques dans ma vie après un des plus grands bads que j'eusse connu, et puis t-tu représentais le seul espoir pour moi ! La seule personne qui m'acceptait, moi, la pourriture que j'étais, sans m'en tenir rigueur. Putain t'étais le seul quoi. T'as été plus présent en 3 jours que tout mes potes en dix ans quoi. Et puis... forcément... y a... y a eu ça... qui s'est passé.. en moi. Ce truc-là, qui est arrivé à un hétéro endurci tel que moi, forcément, j'ai flippé comme pas permis, et moi quand je flippe, je bois, c'est comme ça..."

Il s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle, avaler sa salive, retrouver ses esprits, se frotter la nuque, passer pour un con.

"-Alors voilà, ce soir j'ai sans doute grave merdé, mais ça c'était de ta faute, à me perturber un max comme ça.. j'avais besoin de me changer les idées, ou de me les remettre en place je sais pas trop. Et puis de boire, et d'oublier, et puis j'étais pas maître de moi, quoi merde !"

Il osait à peine regarder vers Loki. Celui-ci affichait de nouveau son air impassible. Il semblait se foutre tellement de la situation, que ça en faisait mal. Merde. Pourquoi ça faisait si mal d'ailleurs ?

"-T'es entrain de me dire quoi, là, Tony ?  
-De... que... j-je sais pas...  
-Qu'est ce que tu ne t'avoues pas, et que tu ne me dis pas ?"

Il releva ses yeux bruns. Bon dieu il n'en savait foutrement rien. Ou peut-être que si, il le savait au fond, l'explication à son attitude de toute la soirée, la raison à sa cuite, la réponse à "pourquoi je me suis mis à lui courir après comme ça ?". Mais c'était affreusement terrifiant à s'avouer.  
Et pour le peu d'utilité que son cerveau ralentis avait encore, Loki l'handicapait encore plus. Il avait attrapé le bas du t-shirt de Tony pour l'attirer contre lui, se penchant pour frôler ses lèvres des siennes. Il y avait encore le sol sous les pieds de Stark ou était-ce l'autre homme qui lui permettait de tenir debout ? De vivre ?

"-J-J'en sais rien... vraiment rien...  
-Menteur."

Tony avait posé sa main sur son cou, en quête de plus de contacts encore. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Leurs corps s'embrasaient.

"-Loki...  
-Tony. Dis-le.  
-J'ai pas envie."

La main de Loki glissa jusqu'à ses reins pour le presser contre lui, lui arrachant un profond soupir. Tony cherchait à l'embrasser, capturer ses lèvres, mais il le repoussait toujours, reculait sa tête, restait hors d'atteinte. Ca le frustrait. Ca l'excitait.  
Il se fit plaquer face contre le mur, la pierre devait lui paraître sans doute être beaucoup plus froide que ce qu'elle n'était réellement à cause de sa peau brulante, mais les mains de Loki qui se glissaient sous son t-shirt lui firent oublier toute notion de toute façon. Ces doigts qu'il aimait tant, qui savaient tant faire, glissaient, caressaient, appuyaient là où ils savaient l'effet que cela donnerait dans le corps tremblant sous leur contact. Stark voulu se retourner, lui faire face, dominer à son tour, mais à peine esquissait-il un geste, que le corps de l'autre homme se collait à lui, le plaquait de nouveau contre la pierre. Il vint murmurer à son oreille.

"-Tony... je veux que tu le dises.  
-Va te faire foutre."

Loki lui mordilla, lécha son oreille, lui procurant un frisson glacial qui remontait depuis ses reins. Tony voulu le toucher à son tour, mais ses mains se firent immobiliser contre le mur à leur tour tandis que celles de l'autre brun continuaient leur exploration, leur torture délicieuse. Leur propriétaire suçait et mordait la peau des épaules et du cou. Il l'entendait gémir, sa respiration irrégulière, le front posé contre la pierre, il l'appelait, tandis que ses mains à lui se glissaient sous son sous-vêtement, Stark se cambra.

"-Toujours pas décidé ?  
-Jamais..."

Il accéléra son mouvement de poignet, lui arrachant des gémissements plus rauques, et ses doigts s'insinuaient en lui sans ménagement.  
Tony tremblait littéralement. A moitié nu, le froid de la nuit contrastait horriblement avec la chaleur qui brûlait ses sens et son corps. Le désir se rajoutant à l'équation, il frémissait, gémissait, appelait. Il voulait se dérober, se battre, mais le plaisir lui chapardait ses forces et sa raison. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien mise à part du mur sur ses mains, et des mains sur son corps. Loki, lui, et personne d'autre. Sa bouche remonta encore lentement jusqu'à son oreille, le parcourant d'un nouveau frisson.

"Très bien. Je vais donc te prendre contre ce mur, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à prononcer les trois mots que je veux entendre."

Les mains de Loki se placèrent sur ses hanches, l'obligeant à s'affaler contre le mur, seuls ses avants bras lui permettant de se maintenir. Lorsqu'il le posséda, Tony se cambra violemment, son souffle coincé dans sa gorge sous le coup de la surprise. Loki se mit progressivement en mouvement, avec cette lenteur lancinante dont seul lui avait la maîtrise. Le corps de Stark s'embrasait, le plaisir explosait ses sens, les mettait en éveil. Chaque caresse était un délice et une torture lente à la fois. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus, mais l'autre s'obstinait à ne quasiment rien lui donner. Il allait et venait avec une telle lenteur et une telle douceur qu'elles en étaient crevantes et terriblement affreuses.

La frustration qui en résultait écrasait le corps de Tony en une entrave, une barrière à la libération ultime, il ressentait infiniment plus fort chaque sensation qui assaillait son corps en effervescence. Il mouvait ses hanches à la recherche de plus de contactes, plus du plaisir qu'on lui refusait, mais Loki les immobilisa, lui arrachant un grognement de profond mécontentement. Il avait l'impression de mourir entre ses mains, prêt à n'importe quoi pour qu'on le délivre, pour que l'exaltation totale de ses sens soient enfin révolue. Il suppliait, entre deux gémissements, appelait son prénom, priait. Mais rien n'y faisait. Loki se pencha, collant son torse à son dos, ralentissant encore un peu le mouvement de ses reins, le prenant dans sa main. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Tu sais ce que je veux entendre, Tony... Tu veux jouir, n'est ce pas ? Alors dis-le. Dis ces trois mots."

Il haletait, gémissait. A chaque mouvement de ses propres hanches, Loki ralentissait le sien. C'était une torture, bon dieu de merde. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait crever de frustration.

"-Dis-le...  
-Je...  
-Dis-le !"

Putain. Vaincu, qu'il était.

"Bordel de merde, Loki... **Je t'aime** !"

Son corps s'enflamma, dévasté par le plaisir qui déferlait lorsque Loki accéléra finalement. Ils hurlaient, ils ne pensaient qu'à eux et à ce moment, les voisins qui dormaient pouvaient aller se faire voir. Cette nuit leur appartenait. Comme tant d'autres. Ils étaient les maîtres du monde, ils étaient puissants. Mais plus puissant encore fut l'orgasme lorsqu'il vint les trouver. Stark se fit mordre l'épaule. Il était persuadé qu'il devait saigner à présent.

Mais grand fuck qu'il s'en foutait. Il était heureux.

Enfin.

* * *

"Pourquoi étais-tu parti ?"

Ils étaient retournés à la maison de Tony, affalés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé. Ils avaient allumé la télé qui servait plutôt de bruit de fond qu'autre chose; ils ne la regardaient pas. Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient bien en avoir foutre de l'histoire d'une nénette qui tente de se suicider sous prétexte que son copain ex-militaire avait oublié son anniversaire ? Sérieusement ? Certes le film était magnifique. Mais actuellement il y avait des choses infiniment plus plaisantes à regarder que ça. À savoir, le corps à peine vêtu de Stark dans ses bras.  
Loki releva son regard du corps vers ses yeux bruns, un rien irisés de doré, sérieux et envoûtants à la fois. Il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres un instant, mais Tony le repoussa rapidement.

"Réponds-moi."

Forcément. Ca ne marche pas dans un sens, ca ne va pas marcher dans l'autre. Evidemment, il lui en avait voulu. Terriblement. Mais avec le recul... Loki avait agi sous le coup de la colère. Ca n'en levait rien au caractère stupide des actes de Stark, loin de là. Et, obligatoirement, s'il ne voulait pas que cela recommence, si... s'il voulait tenter de construire quoi que ce soit, quelque chose, avec lui, il fallait que Loki soit honnête.

"J'étais blessé."

Tony quitta ses bras pour s'asseoir plus droitement dans le sofa.

"-Pourquoi ?  
-Et bien... peut-être étais-je été trop con de croire si vite que tu tenais à moi d'une quelconque manière."

Le regard qui le fixait lui faisait mal, il préféra le fuir, détourner les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de comprendre ce qu'il y voyait.

"-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu comptes faire le poisson encore longtemps ?!"

Le tourna la tête ailleurs. Il avait parlé plus agressivement que ce qu'il aurait voulu. C'était sa façon de se défendre, comme d'habitude. Quelle connerie ça. Pourquoi réagissait-il toujours comme ça ? Il n'était définitivement pas doué en relation humaines. Il était juste un imbécile incompétent socialement parlant. Et stupide. Qui pourrait le supporter ? Personne n'avait pu pour le moment. Même pas ses parents. C'est dire. Ils répétaient qu'il était un bon à rien. Ils avaient sans doute raison. Avait-il déjà mentionné le fait qu'il était un imbécile, ou non ?

Stark cligna des yeux, interloqué.

"-Désolé. C'est juste que... ça sous-entendait qu'en retour, toi, tu tiennes à moi. Et je... jamais j'aurais pensé que-que tu tenais à moi d'une quelconque manière, avec ton "travail" je... j-je pensais que tu... tu...  
-Etais juste intéressé par l'argent ?  
-NON ! Loki, non, putain, pas du tout !"

Il se frotta la nuque, un sentiment désagréable au creux de l'estomac, encore plus accentué par Loki qui continuait à fuir son regard. Il soupira.

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que... j-j'en espérais pas tant, tu vois ? J'aurais su que tu... tu tenais à moi -bon dieu c'est juste étrange de le dire- bref je... j'aurais pas fait... ça, quoi."

Il se sentait incompris. Mais d'un coté il était conscient qu'il s'exprimait mal. Il ne savait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Il savait encore moins comment lui décrire l'étendu de ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais été doué à ça. Il avait toujours préféré sortir des phrases lambda qui plaisent à, à peu près, tout le monde, plutôt que de parler à cœur ouvert. C'était nouveau et déstabilisant. Et c'était un peu trop en une seule soirée.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Loki, l'obligea à le regarder.

"Loki, je suis sincèrement désolé. "

Stark plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes quelques instants. Son regard brun était si dense et sincère qu'il réveillait en lui des instincts primaires. Celui de fuir le danger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et celui de la luxure pure et simple.

Loki captura ses lèvres en un petit baiser chaste, sans quitter ses yeux. Puis il attrapa sa nuque pour l'attirer contre lui, sentir encore ce corps sur et sous lui, cette irrépressible envie qui l'assaille depuis la première nuit, depuis leur première rencontre.

"Je t'aime, Tony."

Ils s'embrassèrent.

* * *

Loki se sortit du lit, s'extirpant des bras de Stark. Il ne savait pas trop quelle heure il était, mais son travail avait l'avantage de n'avoir aucun horaire, et seulement quelques obligations. Et l'une d'entre elles se trouvaient avoir un calendrier fixe, et le jour fatidique tombait aujourd'hui. Car aujourd'hui était le jour de la rafle.

Il attrapa ses vêtements, s'habille silencieusement.

"Où vas-tu comme ça ?"

Il se retourna tout en continuant de boutonner son pantalon. Il avait pourtant la réputation d'être plutôt discret. À moins que Tony ne dormait tout simplement pas avant qu'il se lève. Dans tout les cas il était à présent assis dans le lit, à le fixer de cet air dégagé, cette expression de "rien ne m'atteins". Quand il prenait cet air-là, Loki n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de le faire gémir.

"-Je retourne travailler.  
-Reste ici."

Loki resta interdit quelques instants. Il n'aimait pas tellement qu'on lui donne des ordres, même si celui-là n'était pas réellement contraignant, c'était juste pour le principe. Il lui lança un regard de défis, le suivant des yeux lorsque le propriétaire des lieux se leva pour le rejoindre, attrapant son t-shirt du bout des doigts. Mais il resta quand même incrédule, même face à la confiance extrême qui émanait de Stark.

"-Tony, tu ne t'as pas de travail, on ne va pas subsister à deux ici. Et puis je ne peux pas squatter éternellement.  
-Loki, Loki, Loki... Je n'ai certes plus de travail, mais tu ne sais franchement pas celui que je pratiquais"

Il arqua un sourcil. Touché. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de son ancien job, pas même après l'appel de l'autre hystérique... comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Poivron ? Poivre ? Pas sûr, c'est quand même étrange comme nom, ça. Enfin qu'importe.

"-Et quel était-il donc ?  
-Mon petit chou, j'étais PDG d'une multinationale. Milliardaire si tu préfères."

Après quelques instants, Loki eut un rire jaune. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose de la vie de Tony finalement, malgré toutes leurs discussions diverses et variées sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. C'était un peu cocasse comme situation mine de rien. Ils restaient un peu comme des finalement. Ils ne savaient pas énormément de chose de la vie de chacun. Ils savaient juste qu'ils avaient foncièrement besoin l'un de l'autre. Et qu'ils s'aimaient.

Et puis après tout, rien n'empêchait de réparer cette erreur un peu plus tard.

"Très bien. Je reste."

**THE END**


End file.
